1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector having an actuating slide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors having a multiplicity of electrical contacts are connected to complementary connectors and then form a connector pair. In this case, the higher the number of contacts to be connected, the greater is the force which is required to produce a connection between the connectors. It is known to use mechanical auxiliary means to connect the two connectors of the connector pair to one another. These mechanical auxiliary means may be designed either as an actuating slide or in the form of a lever. For connecting a connector with an actuating slide to a second complementary connector, it is possible to fit the actuating slide to an outer housing part of the first connector and the actuating slide interacting with the second connector in order to insert the pair of connectors one into the other.
Actuating slides are normally moved in a transverse direction with respect to the insertion direction of the connector. In this case, the actuating slide is integrated or fixed in one of the connectors and has either a guide slot or a guide groove or a pin, the connector to be connected then having the other part. If the two connectors are then joined together, the actuation of the actuating slide causes the lug to move through the slot. EP 587 174 A2 discloses an electrical connector arrangement, in particular for door connectors in automobiles. The connector arrangement has an insulating external housing and an actuating slide which has a U-shaped design. The connector housing is brought into the end position by actuating the actuating slide. The actuating slide in this case has at least one slot on each flank of the U. Pins which are arranged on the connector housing move in these slots.
Since the actuating slide and the external housing of the connector are produced in different work operations, it is necessary that they be joined together.